In The Darkness
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: A strange and scary shadow follows Finn and jake as they go on with thir life. What's it planning for the two? Rated M to be sure about whatever im planning on putting in the storie. Some FinnXBubblegum and a few chareter deaths.


**Full Intro-**

A strange and scary shadow follows Finn and jake as they go on with thir life. What's it planning for the two? As thing's start to happen around the two and what seem's like it would last forever falls apart...It almost seem's soo helpless. But a small trip to an uncharted area may be able to solve some problems for Finn and jake. Or will it be to late to help the one's they love form the darkness!

In The Darkness-Chapter One

In the green hill's of Ooo Finn and Jake were warmly nestled in their beds when a crash sounded below them.

As quickly as a cheetah Finn jumped out of his covers and pulled out his trusty golden sword that lay at the side of his bed.

"Did you hear that?" He softly asked Jake as the yellow dog took his time at getting out of his bed.

"It was just the wind man." Jake said to his friend with a slight yawn.

"Nah dude, it was more of a crashing sound then a whooshing sound." Finn pushed on as he wanted to know who was in thir house with them.

The young Hero then got off his bed and silently creped down to the kitchen, Jake followed behind at a slow pace.

As soon as the adventurers were in the eating area there eye's widened in shock!

There, not even few a feet away was a large ominous black shadow right in front of them floating in the air.

At first Finn thought the Lich had come back, but this shadow had glowing red eyes with black slits and a mouth of sharp silver teeth that seemed to be frozen in a snarle.

Jake let out a small scream as the shadow glared at the two with souless meaning.

The shadow inched closer to the two hero's...

Finn raised his sword and thunder and lightning clashed outside there window.

"Stay back!" Finn warned, unsure of what to do and how to get rid of the feind.

Then, a burst of cold swept the kitchen and the black shadow burst into flames as Finn was about to attack.

The two heroes where suddenly froze for a split second as fear gripped at them.

Thir Finger's, ear tip's, toes, nose and face where numb from the blast and felt chilly.

Finn let out a cold breath and Jake fell to the floor with a wimper.

"What the Hell was that!" The human boy said with a curse as his breath and the tempter in the room went back to the way it was.

Jake shook his head.

"Whatever that was it scared the fur right off my body!" He said and Finn looked around the area for some clue to what it was and where it had exscaped to.

"Do you think it will come back?" The hero boy asked as he waked over to the table to find a small drinking glass shattered on the floor.

"I hope not! That was one of the most creepy things iv'e ever seen in my life dude!" Jake said and stud up.

Finn agreed with his friend and another lightning bolt lit the sky.

"Were going to the Candy Kingdom in the morning to talk to PB about what we saw...Maby she has a book on it." Finn whispered then yawned from sleepyness.

Jake noticed and then pouted-"How can you think of sleep when a shadow could of killed us!"

Finn rolled his eye's at his dog.

"We need to sleep if were heading to the castle tomorrow dude, and im sure the shadow's gone." He said and walked back to his bed with jake behind him.

After getting in there beds Finn heard Jake snoring the moment he was in his sleeping spot.

Finn on the other hand was wide awake and seemed to see the shadow when ever he blinked.

It's red eye's and sharp teeth that could rip him to chunks seemed to be all he could think of.

'What was that? Why did it flee soo fast?...And how come it was in our house!" Finn thought all night.

Finn blinked and looked up at the wood above his head.

He had no idea what was in store for them as they would try and figure out what had happend that night.

It was a begging of a new chapter in Finn's live and all was about to change as it might even fall apart in front of him

The human boy listened to the sound of rain hitting the roof of the tree house, and then the young hero yawned and fell asleep will soft breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>My sec fanfic of A.T. and it will be longer and better!<strong>

**I hope you liked it and will not be so mean and stuff.**

**Review!**

**it will make me type faster!**


End file.
